O último inverno
by Srta. Momiji
Summary: Uma historia sobre Hatori e Kana...sobre suas vidas juntos depois de 3 anos longe...o reencontro, casamento, a lembrança


**O ÚLTIMO INVERNO**

Estava sozinho e perdido andando sem ter pra onde ir  
Tingindo de branco um pequeno suspiro,  
E na mudança desta estação passageira, sem motivos, derrubei uma lágrima

Eu ainda te amo...

A tristeza que chove se transforma numa neve branca  
Não parava de observar o céu  
Se for possível que meu desejo se realize agora, antes que este corpo desapareça   
Quero que me abrace forte novamente

(Gackt Camui)

**GENTE ESSA FIC..É MUITO PESSOAL...FAZ PARTE DE PLANOS FUTUROS...MAS ESPERO QUE CVS GOSTEM..POIS EU ACHEI ELA MUITO KAWAI**

**EXPLICANDO QUANDO TIVER () SÃO COMENTARIOS MEUS..DA AUTORA**

**TERÁ MUITOS PENSAMENTOS DE HATORI QUE ESTÁRA EM NEGRITO**

**E QUANDO TIVER "" SERÁ A EMOÇOES E AÇOES DOS PERSONAGENS**

Hatori se olhava no espelho não estava acostumado a usar aquele tipo de roupas. Usando um fraque (Hatori estava lindo) Hatori estava desesperado sua mãos tremiam um pouco e não conseguia dar um nó na gravata.

-TTOOORRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIII!- Ayame aparece na porta usando um lindo terno azul marinho- Ainda aqui..todos estão te esperando

-Eu não consigo dar nó!

-OHH! Deixa que eu darei um magnífico nó na sua gravata "um esplendido sorriso"

Ayame em poucos segundos dá um nó na gravata de Hatori

-Veja está lindo! Oh! Essas minhas mãos divinas...que me fazem ser tão perfeito "as beijando"

-Atrapalho algo?- perguntou Shigure entrando no quarto

-Não- Hatori olhando para o perfeito nó

-Vamos estão todos te esperando- disse Shigure

Os três caminham por um longo corredor até chegar a uma porta de madeira fechada

-O grande dia chegou...preparado?- perguntou Ayame abrindo as portas.

Havia um longo corredor que dava a um altar, havia várias pessoas que olhavam para Hatori

-Eu acho que não estou pronto- disse Hatori recuando

-Bobagem..você esperou isso sua vida toda, você a ama e agora é livre- disse Shigure o arrastando

-E não dá tempo para cancelar tudo- complementou Ayame

Hatori no altar esperava nervoso e todos os olhavam na expectativa. Ayame e Shigure eram os padrinhos. Uma musica começa a tocar...uma linda moça de véu e grinalda atravessa a igreja...era Kana..sua primavera.

Ela vinha sorrindo..aquele mesmo sorriso de anos atrás.

**Pensamento do Hatori – Se passaram 3 anos..e ela continua linda como sempre...minha kana...tudo aconteceu em tão pouco tempo...o reencontro no parque...nossa surpresas..nossos encontros...meu pedido de casamento e agora ela está aqui..bem na minha frente...para ser minha para sempre**

A cerimônia foi simples..mas muito bonita...estavam a maioria da família e poucos parentes da Kana. No final Hatori e Kana partiram felizes para sua nova casa e nova vida.

Chegaram a uma pequena casa de frente para um conhecido parque...que foi palco de seus encontros...tudo estava colorido..havia muitas flores..pois era primavera

Hatori desceu do carro e pegou Kana no colo.

-Haa-san..não precisa disso- disse sorrindo

-mas eu quero...quero te ter nos meus braços...assim para sempre

**Pensamento do Hatori – O primeiro abraço..foi na minha casa...tinha chegado na rua..estive esperando Kana a noite toda...e quando cheguei em casa estava cansado e abatido..como se estivesse doente...mas não era bem isso..Akito me chamou e disse que tinha quebrado minha maldição..era para sair da sede...estava me sentindo péssimo quando batem na porta..era kana..estava com cara de choro..disse que tinha fugido de casa porque seu marido tinha batido nela..e aconteceu ela me abraçou..tentei recuar..mas não era mais preciso..estava livre..e fiz tudo que meu coração mandou...a acolhi**

-O que foi?...está cansado?- perguntou Kana deitada ao seu lado

-Não...estava lembrando...de como você entrou na minha vida- disse a beijando

-Eu sei..faz tão pouco tempo,neh (kana não lembra de seu passado)...te vi na rua e logo me apaixonei "sorrindo" mas é como seu eu te conhecesse a anos

-Eu também sinto..que te esperei por vários anos

**Pensamento do Hatori – Depois de um tempo..me mudei e ela vinha sempre me visitar..depois da briga com seu ex-marido..ela pediu o divorcio..todos me incentivavam a te-la de novo..e era tudo que eu mais queria..então um dia eu cheguei em casa e ela estava lá..havia feito o almoço e não me esperava tão cedo..ela se assustou e acabou se cortando...fui correndo ajuda-la..estávamos tão próximos e a beijei.**

**MESES DEPOIS**

Hatori estava preocupado..não recebia nenhuma noticia...procurou no bolso seu cigarro mas lembrou que Kana havia feito ele parar.

-Viemos assim que soubemos..como ela está?- perguntou Shigure que vinha com Momiji, Tohru, Kyo, Yuki e Ayame

-não sei não me deixam vê-la

-É algo tão serio assim...Sr Hatori?- perguntou Tohru

-Espero que não- se senta- ela caiu da escada e nesse estado é muito preocupante

**Pensamento do Hatori – Não devia ter deixado ela sozinha...mas Akito me chamou e eu ainda sou seu médico...MEU DEUS..não a tire de mim...eu não suportaria viver sem ela.**

-E o bebe?- perguntou Ayame

-Não sei – lagrimas rolavam- não tenho noticias deles desde que cheguei aqui

-Mas Tori...você é medico..pq não pode entrar junto?- perguntou Momiji

-Acho que pq hatori tah abalado..é a mulher dele e seu filho Momiji- disse Yuki "triste"

-Sr. Hatori?- um médico se aproxima

-sim

-Sua mulher está bem...a queda não foi tão grave...e ela já acordou..chama pelo senhor

-Poderei ve-la? E o bebe?

-Sim ...enquanto o bebe...ele se encontra bem..mas está sendo medicado por uma equipe de neonatal..mas o que me preocupa é sal mulher...ela está perturbada..talvez pela queda..me acompanhe sim

Hatori segue o medico...e vê Kana agitada não deixando que a medique.chorava e gritava ao mesmo tempo

-Haa-san eu lembrei..lembrei de tudo

Hatori fica petrificado na porta

-Eu sei..eu lembro..de sua família..akito..sua forma...você apagou minha memória não?

-Kana..eu sinto muito...não poderia vê-la sofrer...daria minha vida..para você não ter tido que passar por tudo aquilo.

-Eu não quero seu perdão...Haa-san eu agora entendo...eu sempre te amei..e você sempre me amou?

-Sim- Hatori se aproxima e pega na mão dela que estava fria- conversaremos outra hora

-não..então eu não estou louca...então AQUILO ainda existe?...você ainda tem?

-Não..acabou está tudo acabado...é passado- hatori via Kana assustada..provavelmente lembrando de cenas duras de mais para ela- Kana não me deixe...não quero te perder...agora nós temos um filho..e eu..preciso de você..não me abandone.

Hatori cai de joelhos na frente da cama. Kana se acalma e o abraça.

**FLASHBACK ( KANA DEPOIS DE PERDER A MEMORIA)**

Tinha se casado feliz...mas sempre deixou algo para trás..algo que ela perdeu...depois de um ano de casada..começou a perceber os defeitos do marido..bebidas..jogos...mulheres.

Não agüentava mais e como um dia seu marido demorou para chegar foi procura-lo...achou um homem que andava sozinho por um parque na neve...era hatori...Kana se aproxima..havia algo nele..que ela precisava vê-lo...os olhos se reencontraram...ele era tão familiar...mas o rapaz ficou tão surpreso que não conseguiu dizer nada...kana precisava vê-lo novamente...disse para ele se encontrarem na noite seguinte no mesmo lugar...no dia seguinte foi encontrar seu homem misterioso e lá estava ele..isso se seguiu varias noites...já que seu marido a abandonava pela companhia dos amigos...uma noite kana estava se arrumando para encontrar Hatori...ela já estava apaixonada..quando abre a porta seu marido estava lá embriagado...eles discutiram por horas...até que ele bateu nela...com ódio Kana fugiu..e foi para o único lugar que poderia ir...encontrar a pessoa que amava...Hatori.

Depois desse dia..as coisas foram acontecendo...o primeiro beijo..o namoro...o pedido de casamento...a descoberta da gravidez..tudo era perfeito.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

-hatori..no passado não consegui entender sua situação..me desesperei..mas hoje..temos muito mais do que tínhamos antes...eu te amo...amo tanto..nunca iria deixa-lo.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras hatori a beija..a beija agradecido

Quando chegou o próximo inverno... Akisa ia completar um ano...e Hatori e Kana estavam felizes...na cozinha preparavam as coisas para festa...quando Akisa vai até a janela e aponta lá para fora...pequenos flocos de neve caia.

**Pensamento do Hatori – A neve e o inverno sempre chegaram...assim como os problemas...mas sempre teremos nosso descanso...nossa salvação...tudo será reconstruído..como na primavera.**

**FIM**

**GENTE...ESSA FOI BEM CURTINHA...BOM..NUNCA ESCREVI UMA FIC COM A KANA..MESMO PQ NUNCA PENSEI EM HATORI E ELA JUNTOS..MAS ACHO QUE VALEU A PENA..ACHEI ELA MUITO FOFA, ESPERO QUE VCS TENHAM GOSTADO TB.**

**BOM É ISSO..ATÉ A PROXIMA FIC**

**BJS**


End file.
